This invention relates to an improvement in the method for coating an electrically conductive article wherein the article to be coated is used as a cathode and is coated by an electrodeposition in an aqueous bath containing a synthetic resin in the form of fine powder and a water-thinnable cationic synthetic resin and subsequently in an aqueous bath containing an ionic synthetic resin.